


Another Day in Paradise

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Highlander [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamaica is really paradise.  Day 5</p><p>*means thoughts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Characters owned by Rysher/Davis. No money changed hands.

Another day in Paradise  
by  
Athea  
*********************************

Methos stretched in small increments from his toes all the way up to his eyebrows. He was baking in the sun and it felt *so* good that he pondered the advantages to just moving to the islands permanently. A muffled gasp from his right reminded him that he'd have to convince Duncan to come with him and that might prove to be a bit difficult. But perhaps he should just try that little stretch again . . .

. . . and got pounced for his trouble. Duncan blocked the sun with his body but his touch was hotter than any big ball of flaming gas. His tongue mated with Methos' and his hands dragged slowly across his ribs, making him flex in little ripples of pleasure. Long moments of sensuous tongue fucking ensued with Methos breathing in the erotic scent of a cocoa buttered mate. Part of his brain cataloged the different parts of sweat, suntan oil and pure Duncan before shutting down in a sensory overload.

"I swear you're like a giant cat, relaxing in the sun. How do you do that little rippling effect on your arms?" Duncan's murmur came from the little spot at the hollow of his throat that appeared to have been made for only his talented tongue.

"Millennia of practice, my love. All it takes is single minded control and knowing each muscle group. You know, the trapezium muscles are connected to the . . ." his dissertation was interrupted by Duncan's single minded assault on his mouth. And he melted into a Methos-puddle right there on the hot sand.

"Methos. . . Methos, come on back to me." Duncan's voice came from far away but the note of worry snapped him back into focus.

"How do you do that, Highlander?" Methos shaped the frowning face above him with his hands. "Only you can send me right into overload. No one exists but you when you kiss me like that. You take me someplace safe and warm where only the two of us exist."

Duncan smiled shyly and turned his head to feather a kiss into Methos' palm. "I thought you were the one who took me there. It's never been that intense before. When you're in my arms, it's as if we really are the only two people in the world."

Methos gazed into the soft brown eyes so near his own and smiled bemusedly. *The man has no idea how special he is. How much his strength and gentle goodness has disarmed me. Weapons in any hands but his. I am one lucky immortal.*

"Duncan," his voice dropped an octave and all but purred the words, "I want you. Now. In the water."

"Yes!" His lover pulled them both upright in a heartbeat and hand in hand they walked quickly across the burning white sand to the crystal blue waters of their own private lagoon. The water was as warm as a bath and never got deeper than three foot. A large flat rock near the coral reef that protected the entrance from predators had provided them with a place to sunbathe the day before.

But now, Methos only wanted a wet Duncan to play with. As soon as they'd gotten out far enough, he ducked below the surface and attacked his lover at the knees. The shout echoed through the waves they were creating and Methos felt strong hands grab for him. But twisting like an eel, he got away and swam quickly towards the rock. He barely made it up onto the rough surface before Duncan surged out of the water.

"Oh, gods." Methos felt suddenly helpless before such sparkling beauty. The long dark hair lay in a fan over the bronzed shoulders and small water drops trembled on long dark eyelashes. His hand went out to follow one clear tear down the rippling muscles of the broad chest before him. "You are so beautiful."

The wrathful look on Duncan's face turned tender while his hand captured Methos' and brought it to his lips. "You're the beautiful one, love. All clean lines and lean muscles under a golden skin that looks as if it's been polished to a lustrous glow. Like Apollo come down from Olympus to grant this poor immortal his dearest wish."

Methos shook his head. "No. You're the Greek god here. Perhaps, Poseidon arising from the ocean's depths to seduce me back into his watery realm."

"I've read some very interesting tales about what the gods got up to with each other. Perhaps we should test their veracity. See if two gods could . . . pleasure each other." Duncan's eyes went sultry and his lips moved to the pulse point on Methos' wrist that shot a surge of electricity straight to his groin.

He slid into the water at Duncan's side, making sure they touched completely, body to body at every point. The hiss of appreciation made him smile. "Why don't we?"

He moved his hands slowly over the pectoral muscles that flexed beneath his searching fingers. The nipples peaked beneath his tongue and he surprised Duncan into a groan when he gently bit the left one before laving it in apology. His hands moved lower until they encountered the rising shaft that bobbed next to his own.

Duncan's hand were not still and they'd begun to wander over his lower back, sliding over his cheeks and bringing the nerve endings between them to tingling life. Smiling, he moved back up to cat lick the sensuous full lips into opening to him without hesitation. Duncan was undoubtedly one of the world's great kissers. Four hundred years of practice had made him a master of the lip lock, Methos decided while trying to make him moan.

Only the need for oxygen made them break apart, Methos noting the glazed look in his lover's eyes with satisfaction. *Of course, five thousand years of practice also makes perfect.* During the kiss, he'd sunk two fingers deep inside Duncan and he felt the inner muscles flexing against the intruders.

"I need you, Methos." Duncan's eyes were hazy with longing and Methos felt a surge of lust that made him tremble.

"Oh, yes, my love. Let's go closer in to shore. I don't want to drown you . . . or myself." He removed his fingers and drew the panting man after him to the waiting shore. Duncan followed willingly, his callused thumbs rubbing little circles on the fingers that held his. "You can make anything into a caress, can't you? I've never met anyone so sensual in my long life, Duncan. You'd have made the perfect god of love. Eros rather than Cupid. A pagan god to worship in the most ancient and sacred sacrament ever created."

The glazed look was back along with an almost needy expression that shortened Methos' breath. Stopping Duncan when the water reached his knees, he kissed each hand and let them go. Ignoring the moan, he dashed up to where they'd been sunbathing and grabbed the tube of sunscreen. He wasn't about to start hurting Duncan at this point in their relationship.

Turning back to the surf, he almost dropped the tube. Duncan had sunk down to his heels and was splashing himself with water, his hard cock bobbing in the little waves. Methos felt a tidal wave of lust engulf him into madness. He found himself kissing Duncan without ever being able to later remember crossing the sand. Tongues mated in a shadowy semblance of what he intended to do with the rest of their bodies.

He felt as hard as steel as he flipped open the sunscreen and pooled the cool liquid into his hand. Duncan took some of it and began to smooth it over his burning cock with short feathery strokes that enflamed him further. He had to grit his teeth and pull away, the smug look his lover gave him fueling the fire. Pulling him forward, he took his mouth with savage passion and felt Duncan catch fire as well.

Ending the kiss with a hard pull at the cock in his hand, he moved behind Duncan and began to ease the puckered muscle with first one slippery finger than two. Duncan had fallen forward onto all fours and his lower back rippled when the third finger was added. His head came back with a gasp when Methos sparked his prostate, groaning a wordless plea.

Methos sheathed himself inside his lover with one swift plunge, then waited until Duncan could relax the tightened muscles. He placed little kisses down the long spine under him and his hands came around to fondle the hardening cock. A flex of the inner muscles was his signal to move again and he began the slow slide out, enjoying the feel of the tight hot channel that fit him so perfectly.

Duncan was pushing back and moaning continuously now. Methos could feel his mind focusing on the intense friction of his cock within the blood hot channel. There! And Duncan shouted at the sensation. Angling towards the small gland that brought so much pleasure, Methos began the volley of thrusts that brought him close to the edge.

Duncan let go and came with a roar, creating a firestorm of muscle spasms that squeezed the climax right out of him. Two more thrusts and he let go the control that was usually such a constant in his life. Here and now, he was safe, held close by grasping velvet muscles and a strong back onto which he could collapse.

The sun beat down on them and sparkled up from the small waves that lapped at their overheated bodies. Duncan was head down almost in the surf, his arms locked and trembling with the double weight. Methos stirred and pulled back to ease the strain, loathe to leave his safe haven but afraid of cramping his lover. Running soothing hands up and down the long muscles stretched out before him, he admired the beauty he had just worshiped.

"Nap. I need a nap." 

Methos barely heard the words and his chuckle finished the deflating of his cock. Splashing water over the spot where they were joined, he eased out while Duncan was under the shiver reflex. He heard the soft 'oh' from his lover and he leaned down to kiss the reddened pucker in apology. That brought a different kind of shiver and Duncan's head came up and around.

"Nap. Now. In a clean soft, but more importantly, dry bed. You should be exhausted. I am." There was a faintly apologetic note in his voice that brought a grin to Methos' face.

"Thank you, love. That's a very nice compliment. If we nap now, maybe we'll last past midnight at the bar this time." He rose and extended a hand to his lover, gripping and pulling him up into a salty embrace. "Shower first, then bed. This salt water can be irritating."

They ambled up the beach to their secluded cottage, content in the knowledge that they were safe and secure from prying eyes. Making quick work of the shower, Methos settled under the linen sheet with a sigh of relief. The finely woven cotton felt so smooth beneath his back, he was tempted to fall asleep immediately but he waited for Duncan to crawl in and sling an arm over his stomach.

*Ah, now that was better.* He thought hazily before sinking into sleep. *Just another day in paradise.*


End file.
